


more than you asked for

by gyuuniku



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ahegao, Creampie, First Time, M/M, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, SLOPPY SHUICHI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuuniku/pseuds/gyuuniku
Summary: When Kiibo decides his relationship with Shuichi needs to be deepened through sex, the other doesn't expect him to commission a fully functioning, high-tech penis from the expert, Miu.And he certainly couldn't prepare himself for what happened afterward.





	more than you asked for

“Kiibo.”

“Well, how does it look?”

“Kiibo-“

“While it lacks certain human characteristics, such as the color, I’m positive it will be even more useful in bringing you pleasure.”

“Kiibo, _what are you doing?_ ”

Shuichi’s words were so definite, an exaggerated pause after each of the syllables, that it actually made Kiibo pause his proud ranting. He looked down at the boy sitting on the bed, his hands still on his hips, but a bit of the confident wind he was carrying in his squared shoulders disappearing.

“…Was my explanation not sufficient?”

“It- It’s not the how… It’s the why.”

Yes, how Kiibo came to acquire the large, black… appendage now staring Shuichi in the face was really only half of the issue. Maybe less, even, because believing that Miu had created it herself was not a far-out concept.

What troubled Shuichi, more than the… penis in his line of sight, was Kiibo’s line of thinking. What had turned him from the previously sex repulsed, wall of steel, to this very eager, reproductive organ _having_ boy standing before him.

It wasn’t just curiosity motivating Shuichi, that probably wasn’t even part of it. It was the fear of the guilt looming on the horizon, the fear he had somehow caused Kiibo to change himself, against his own will. Anxious thoughts were his specialty.

“Why? Well…” Kiibo placed a hand on his chin, recalling the events that had lead him to this point. “Your lessons on love have taught me more than I had imagined they would, and our relationship has deepened to the point where I thought there was no other ground for us to cover. But to me… this felt wrong.”

Shuichi swallowed, hard, as Kiibo told his tale, and did his best to keep his eyes up, and on the robot’s face.

“Which is why I consulted Kiyo on the history and meaning of certain human courting rituals. He showed me many things, including the origin of kissing, holding hands, and sleeping in shared quarters, all things we have tried at some point or another. None of this surprised me, until…” Kiibo couldn’t hide the blush that crept onto his face, his chin sinking a bit until his hand covered his mouth. “We reached pages regarding sexual activity.”

Boy, if Shuichi wasn’t sweating before, he certainly was now.

“When I objected, and reiterated your affirmations that love can exist without sex, he insisted I was wrong. While it certainly is possible to have a love without sex, he told me to avoid these things because of my ‘pride’ or ‘embarrassment’ was a mistake that could hold back the full beauty of a true relationship.”

“Kiibo, why didn’t you ask me first? I was never lying-“

“Of course not, Shuichi. You were thinking of my feelings, before your own. While I might not have had a sexual drive before this point, you certainly did.”

“What?!” That genuinely surprised Shuichi, as he never once suggested the more… lucrative parts of romantic relationships to his partner since their escapade in finding love had started. Kiibo had once said he would not even dirty his AI with watching porn, and Shuichi had genuinely done his best to assure him that their relationship was fine without sex.

He was wracking his brain through all of their interactions, looking for the time he may have stumbled, and accidentally insulted Kiibo, when the other explained.

“The night we shared a bed I…” Kiibo’s face was tomato-like at this point, a familiar and cute sight that normally Shuichi appreciated. Now, it signaled shame on the horizon. “I saw your body… react as you slept. I’m sure your dreams were to blame, but it was very obvious you were aroused through your pants.”

Kiibo’s blunt, and artless way of explaining things was totally in contrast with his formality. His words sounded so awkward, almost as awkward as Shuichi felt, his heart rate sky rocketing as he spoke. This had to be a nightmare, there was no way this was happening.

“While you do your best to hide it from me, it’s clear you feel sexual desire.”

“A-And isn’t it okay to leave it at that?” Shuichi’s mind was spinning, spiraling into embarrassment and humiliation, but he did his best to keep his feet planted on the ground. “Whatever I feel, that’s on me. I only want to do things that are comfortable for both of us. That means your feelings are just as important as mine.”

“And can you not accept that my feelings changed?” That question hit Shuichi like a wooden bat to the chest, briefly knocking the sense, and wind, out of him. “My AI is constantly evolving, my feelings for you have caused even more changes in myself than anything has before.”

Kiibo took a step forward, making Shuichi lean back slightly to avoid being any closer to the permanently erect addition to the robot’s body.

“I realized, that was what was missing from our relationship. I want to know more about what gives you pleasure, and what it feels like to receive it… I want to share this part of love with you too.”

Those words were too sweet to be said in this situation, but Shuichi could no longer resist how his body was naturally reacting. Was his skin always this hot? And were Kiibo’s eyes always so hard to look at directly?

“If…” Kiibo waited in slight anticipation, and slight unease, as he watched Shuichi sort through his feelings. Was his explanation satisfactory? Did he not convince him of his feelings thoroughly?

“If it’s what you really want… Okay, Kiibo.” Finally, though avoiding eye contact, the meek boy answered with his true thoughts.

“Wonderful!” Kiibo clapped his hands together in pure joy, though it lasted only a second as he tilted his head to the side in thought. “How to begin…

Perhaps if I explain the functions installed in the addition, you’ll feel more at ease?”

Shuichi was having a difficult time even looking at the thing, but when Kiibo looked down at it with a completely serious face, he knew to follow his gaze. Yeah, that was big, way too big…

“When I consulted Miu, I requested she make the design one that would give optimal pleasure.”

“A-Are you sure? Girl’s bodies and boy’s bodies are different…” Shuichi made a semblance of an argument, but Kiibo only laughed.

“Huhu, not to worry. She was certain her design would work perfectly on both sexes.” Kiibo brought a hand down and tapped the tip of the dick, surprising Shuichi when something began leaking out. “It’s self-lubricating, so any outside preparation for the addition itself is unnecessary. It also is self-cleaning, and easily removeable at any time. As well…”

Out of nowhere, it began vibrating, then rotating, then undulating, then moving in every way it possibly could. Shuichi felt his soul leaving his body, his vision getting far away as a tunnel formed around it. It was all trained on that thing, that… dick, that now sat at the center of his gaze. This was insane.

“It has 13 different movements it can perform. Of course, all tested from and approved as the best for the recipient by Miu herself.”

Shuichi… did not like the way that sounded. Was it really okay to use this thing?

“But Kiibo…” Sucking in a breath to speak, Shuichi stopped the embarrassing, but honestly impressive, list. “Does it… Does it work for you? I mean… Do _you_ feel anything from it?”

Kiibo sort of froze, his gaze drifting to the side as his body went rigid. There was a bashfulness in his voice this time, that had not been present in his previous discussion of the penis.

“I-It is designed to be connected to my pleasure sensors, yes. I have not used it yet, so how it will feel… I’m not sure. Miu offered to show me, but I declined.”

Well, at least he was honest.

Kiibo looked a bit uncomfortable now, and Shuichi felt bad for pushing him to admit that. It made him happy though… Kiibo’s first time…

“It’s my first time, with someone else too…” Shuichi admitted, and this made Kiibo’s body shoot up with relief. He still was avoiding the other’s eyes however, and Shuichi used his soft voice to lure them back. “Hey… Kiibo…”

In intervals, Kiibo’s eyes made their way back to looking down at the boy sitting below him, his chestplate warm when he saw Shuichi smiling reassuringly.

“Thank you... Will… Will you join me on the bed?”

Pressed forward by unspeakable feelings, Kiibo obliged, his hands on the boy’s shoulders as he guided him onto his back. Shuichi’s mouth was open slightly in shock at the quick action, and Kiibo spoke swiftly to both comfort, and assure him.

“I’ve done extensive research on every aspect of sex. I won’t hurt you.”

“I-I know you won’t.” Shuichi felt trapped with Kiibo looming over him, his body pressed against the bed and now completely surrendered to the act that was about to take place. There was no turning back at this point. “Wait, how did you research?”

“By reading the manga and novels in the library about sexual situations.” Kiibo said plainly, and the detective felt his eyes go wide.

“Those things… They’re fictional so, they’re not always accurate. Maybe it would be better if I explained-“

“It’s time to not rely on your mind, Shuichi.” Kiibo moved his face close, his lips looming over Shuichi’s as he spoke. “It’s time to give your body to me.”

What manga had he picked _that_ line from?! Shuichi couldn’t respond, a small ‘Mmf-‘ escaping him as he was silenced by Kiibo’s kiss. Who was this Kiibo? What happened to the blushing, barely able to hold hands lover he had known?

In truth, Kiibo’s head and body were reeling after saying such a forward line. He had practiced it many times, forming the words over and over by himself before this encounter. Had he said it correctly, with the right inflection? Had it made Shuichi quiver in pleasure?

The reaction was delayed, but eventually positive, Shuichi’s hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly as he shifted somewhat beneath him. He kept wiggling, as if he were uncomfortable, but that wasn’t it…

The thing, the dick, was touching him. It was rubbing up against him, pressed up perfectly against where his own was, a heavy presence that made him jolt in pleasure.

Kiibo felt this, and recorded it in his mind, the movements Shuichi made when he was succumbing to his own body’s wants.

This kiss… it wasn’t right either. Up until now, all of their kisses had been chaste and swift. They were soft, and warm, and made both persons’ hearts flutter, but it wasn’t enough. Not in this type of situation.

Kiibo used his own lips to part Shuichi’s, sliding his tongue into his mouth tentatively, unsure of it himself.

“Hn-?!” Shuichi‘s closed eyes shot open, seeing only Kiibo’s face above his own. It was hard to believe Kiibo had learned even this from a book, but the more Shuichi’s body melted, the less he cared.

After all, this Kiibo now, it was something only he knew. Before, the robot had seemed almost childlike. But now, he was becoming the type of person that could make Shuichi’s knees draw together in arousal.

This was a type of love Kiibo showed no one else. Not the professor, not his friends. This Kiibo belonged only to Shuichi.

Shuichi must have liked the thought of that, because he made a small sound of approval, and felt his eyes flutter back closed. When he twisted his tongue with Kiibo’s hesitant one, he felt his partner whirr in happiness.

He was hard now, definitely hard, and Kiibo felt this as his newly sensitive lower half pushed up against it. That feeling it gave him… What was that? It was like a teasing tickle, but it wasn’t actually ticklish. It was pushing him for something more, but what more did he want?

It was frustrating, but it felt good, the confusion apparent on his face as his eyebrows drew together.

Shuichi pulled away, able to feel his hesitation, and his own spit created a string between the twos’ lips.

“…Is something wrong?” Shuichi was breathing heavily, and the sight of his reddish, heavily lidded face, only made the growing ache worse.

“It feels… weird.” Kiibo testingly pressed their bodies flush together, sending a shock through his system as they were pushed together.

“Ah-! Kiibo-“ Shuichi dug his nails into the warm metal, and Kiibo was at a loss for words at the feeling.

That voice, this feeling… Kiibo thought he was going to lose his grip on reality if Shuichi continued that way.

“Does it hurt?” Kiibo questioned when he felt he could speak again, and Shuichi vigorously shook his head back and forth.

“N-No, it feels… good…” Shuichi bit his lip after he said it, wiggling again as Kiibo’s erection overwhelmed his own. Why did he have to get one so big?

“I see… So this is sexual pleasure…” There was a bit of an air of disappointment in Kiibo’s voice, after the original wave of feeling had left him. What was the craze about sex if that was it?

“There’s still… more we can do.” Shuichi’s voice was steeped with suggestion, and Kiibo looked down at him in curiosity.

Hesitantly at first, Shuichi trailed his hands down Kiibo’s body, in-between them both toward his lap. When his fingers brushed past the exposed dick, he could feel the slight wetness from when it had been leaking before.

There was a hum in the silent air as Shuichi gathered the courage and wrapped his hand around Kiibo’s cock, surprised again by its girth. Did this dick really suit someone like Kiibo?

Immediately, Kiibo jerked above Shuichi, his eyes going wide and his mouth parting slightly. It was an even better reaction than Shuichi had been hoping for, and a small smile crawled onto his face. Before Kiibo could speak, he slowly ran his hand down the length, then back up, feeling his hips pitch forward in response.

“Sh-Shuichi!” Kiibo proclaimed loudly, and Shuichi had to hold in the small giggle of happiness he felt in his throat.

It was amazing though… His reaction was more than what Shuichi thought it would be. He wondered if they were feeling the same type of thrill, or if Miu had somehow enhanced Kiibo’s to a level Shuichi would never understand…

That sounded like something Miu would do. But before that, Shuichi was more inclined to believe it was just the fact that this was Kiibo’s first experience even comprehending sexual gratification. He had no idea what to expect.

“Does it feel good?” It was obvious what the answer was, but Shuichi still asked, out of his own selfish satisfaction, and to keep the line of communication open that was so vital for… whatever this would turn into being.

“It’s like my mind goes blank…” Kiibo said honestly, his face bright red and full of shock. Shuichi gave another slow flick of his wrist, and Kiibo clamped his eyes and mouth shut, letting out a restrained ‘Mm!’.

“I can go faster…” Shuichi began jerking him off at a quicker pace, still slow by normal standards, as he didn’t want to overwhelm him, but kept a steady pace. Kiibo’s arms began shaking as he held himself up over Shuichi, making the blankets next to the pinned boy’s head quiver.

“Ah- Ah, Your hand, it’s too much. I-“ Kiibo’s noises were making Shuichi dizzy, and he found himself wishing they would never stop. He remembered the first time he had touched himself, was this like that for Kiibo? The robot was reacting too positively already though, like his body was made for this…

Out of fear that he would somehow break him, Shuichi stopped, Kiibo’s head falling to his shoulder once he did. His forehead was resting in the crook of Shuichi’s neck, panting as his whole body shook uncontrollably.

“K-Kiibo, if it’s too much we can really stop…” Shuichi let out an awkward laugh, trying to ignore his now painful erection, but Kiibo ended that idea before it was even an option. He lifted his head and stared into Shuichi’s eyes with a fiery expression, his blush only succeeding in making him seem somehow more absolute.

“No! I want to explore this pleasure with you… I want to make you feel the way you make me feel…” Kiibo confessed, seeming more resolved now than he even had before. Before Shuichi could consider how scary that could be, Kiibo was sitting up, and undoing the buttons on Shuichi’s pants.

“Kiibo?! Wait a minute- Wait!” Shuichi’s pleas were ignored, and in a flash, both his pants and underwear were tugged off of him at the same time. His erection sprung free and slapped against his stomach, smearing the precum he had already begun leaking on his jacket.

The exposed boy covered the bottom half of his face with his hands in an attempt to shield any part of himself, his golden eyes wide and swirling with horror and alarm.

Kiibo took in the sight of Shuichi’s bare lower half with as much attention as he could, committing to memory the dips and curves of his thighs and hips. It wasn’t exactly like the drawings he had seen, but somehow, even more beautiful.

Thinking back on the correct term of endearment to compliment his lover with, Kiibo said, with his gaze still trained on Shuichi, “You’re very cute, Shuichi.”

_Cute?!_

“Uuu-Wai-!” Shuichi called from beneath his fingers as Kiibo spread his legs apart, the warm, metal plates of his fingers gripping onto the inside of his thighs softly.

Shuichi sucked in a harsh breath of air, as Kiibo kept looking at him intently, or, more at his dick, unable to speak. What semblance of control he had felt earlier at hearing Kiibo’s uninhibited noises of pleasure was out the window, now replaced with this own sudden, and unintentional, submission.

“…It’s embarrassing if you stare so much.” Shuichi finally said, and this shook Kiibo from his gaping stare.

“I apologize. I’ve just never seen anything like it,” Kiibo admitted breathlessly, letting his eyes roam up Shuichi’s body and to his face. “Would you like me to remove the rest of your clothes?”

“No,” Shuichi let his hands fall from his face and to his sides, still avoiding eye contact. “I can do it.”

Shakily, he brought himself up to his elbows and began unbuttoning his jacket. With each button, his fingers trembled more, until he had undone the last one and it parted to reveal the pale skin of his bare chest.

The jacket slid from his shoulders, and he felt small under Kiibo’s gaze, trying to steel himself to the feeling of being completely exposed in front of another person for the first time. Would he ever get used to this?

“Yes, very cute…” Kiibo commented, and Shuichi tried not to let his heart soar too much.

Reaching down, Kiibo cupped his hand underneath his cock, lube beginning to pool heavily in his palm. Pulling his arms from his sleeves, Shuichi sat up and watched with genuine curiosity in his eyes. That really was an amazing invention…

“What are you doing?”

“Beginning the work to prepare you for the penetration portion of sex.”

“Wha- Wh- What?” Shuichi unintentionally scooted back a bit, but Kiibo did not seem to mind, or notice, because he simply continued until the lube was spilling between his fingers.

Kiibo had… implied that Shuichi was the one who would be on the receiving end of that rather large and intimidating penis. But… it didn’t really hit until Shuichi saw the lines of gooey liquid pooling from his palm.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done extensive research on the importance of preparation.” As if it was supposed to help, but Kiibo’s words did nothing to calm Shuichi’s racing mind.

“C-Can I do it?” Kiibo cocked his head to the side and Shuichi rushed to explain. “I trust you, but… I want to make sure. It’s kind of big, Kiibo.”

That was supposed to be a compliment, right? From what Kiibo could tell, being told your genitals were big was one of the highest forms of flattery a person could receive during sex.

Feeling warm once he dissected it as a compliment, whether that was the true intention or not, Kiibo smiled and offered his hand over to Shuichi. Looking up and down between Kiibo’s face, and the collection of lube he had offered like it was so simple as that, Shuichi tried not to let the negative emotions show by pulling his eyebrows together.

They weren’t negative, per say, and he really needed to get over himself. Of course, there were things Kiibo wasn’t going to understand, it was no different from when they were exploring the chaste aspects of love. It was his job to show Kiibo the things he didn’t understand.

“Oh, I suppose I should apply it at least. The consistency is odd.” Kiibo lowered his hand, and in one movement, dumped it out over Shuichi’s cock.

Hit by the surprisingly warm liquid, Shuichi’s whole body twitched, his head falling back and hitting the bed involuntarily. His chest lifted up as the skin of his body that had been begging to be touched was teased by the slow, monotonous drip of the lube. It made his thighs twitch, and his eyelids slam shut in an attempt to keep any noise he wanted to make inside of him.

Kiibo was fascinated, the way the clear and viscous liquid wet the cute redness of Shuichi’s most intimate skin. And the way it seemed to bring him pleasure, his body arching to meet the touch of the lube.

It was certainly arousing.

When the last of the lube went thin, and finally stopped dripping with one final, meager line, Kiibo pulled his hand back and examined it. It was still covered in the liquid somehow.

Shuichi had calmed down, but was still breathing heavily, not lifting his head up and meeting Kiibo’s eyes anymore. How could he? He was about to do the most personal thing he could do, in front of another person for the first time.

Preparing himself, Shuichi lifted one of his hands, and slid it between his legs.

The lube had dripped down his entire cock, and when he pressed a finger against his hole, it was already wet. He swallowed, loudly, and began to push it inside, the familiar, stretching feeling warming him up even more.

“Shuichi, have you… Done this before?”

Shuichi’s finger was almost entirely inside when he heard that question, his head snapping up as he attempted to formulate an explanation. Bad idea, seeing Kiibo looking at him, with earnest surprise on his face and his lube covered hand lifted, made it impossible to answer.

Maybe it was just seeing Kiibo’s face in general, with something finally inside of him, that made Shuichi’s body pulse around his own finger. He bit his lip, aware that if he tried to speak, only a string of broken, half-hearted confessions would come out, if a word could even form.

“So, perhaps you’ve…” Emanating a scene he remembered vividly from his studies, Kiibo stuck his hand out and pushed his fingers between Shuichi’s lips, forcing his teeth to let go from the skin they desperately clung onto and opening his mouth.

“Hh- Mm?!” Shuichi couldn’t respond as two fingers violated his mouth by pressing down against his tongue. The lube was rubbing off on his chin and around his mouth, turning them sticky and glossing up his lips. What was Kiibo doing?

It tasted… good. He hadn’t expected it, normally lube wasn’t flavored. Was this safe, then? Ah, he was already showing that he knew more than he let on… Of course, he had put his fingers in his mouth to taste before…

“Would you clean my hand then, if you don’t mind? I don’t want to ruin the sheets.”

Shuichi closed his mouth around Kiibo’s fingers and eagerly began running his tongue along the digits, aware his body was reacting more than positively to the move. Inside of him was already begging for more, and he pressed a second finger along his first as it was greedily accepted.

His head was so dizzy, he could feel himself almost leaving his body as Kiibo explored his mouth with his fingers, the sweet taste of the lube trickling down his throat and turning his whole body candied.

“Your face looks very erotic, Shuichi.” Kiibo commented, and Shuichi tried to respond, his words a mess as he slurred around his fingers.

“That’sh- That’sh nyot true…” Shuichi felt the fingers leave his mouth and he coughed, empty now despite what was still inside of him.

“Would you like a mirror to see for yourself?”

“M-Maybe next time…” Shuichi avoided the suggestion, wincing slightly as he scissored himself rather forcefully. He had never put more than two fingers inside of himself, and while he was sure Kiibo would be gentle, he was still afraid…

Taking a deep breath, he slid his fingers out from inside of himself finally, the noise of them slipping out making him blush in embarrassment. There wasn’t much else he could do at this point to prepare for whatever Kiibo’s high-tech addition decided to do.

“Are you thoroughly prepared?” Kiibo asked.

“I think so…” ‘As much as I’ll ever be.’ Shuichi thought, rubbing his hand over his mouth and trying to wipe off the lube that stuck there.

“… Please alert me if I ever cause you pain.” Kiibo seemed hesitant now, his face red and unsure as he looked down again at Shuichi’s lower half.

“I’ll be okay Kiibo, I promise.” Shuichi was reassuring himself too, offering whatever smile he could to calm his partner’s nerves.

“Well then,” Kiibo leaned forward, using both of his hands to lift and spread Shuichi’s thighs. He held them in his grip, with a softness that showed his true feelings, but an unyielding hold that portrayed his resolve. They were really going to do this, weren’t they?

“I’ll… I’ll insert it slowly.” Shuichi nodded at his words, sort of wishing Kiibo would stop narrating his every movement, but aware it was making the other feel better. It was just embarrassing.

When it first pressed against Shuichi’s body, it was in the wrong area, a bit too high to be in the spot it needed. But Kiibo could feel this, and knew it, lowering his position slightly and beginning to sink into the warmth that spread around him.

Shuichi held up for about a quarter of the length, before he let out a mix between a small yell, and a moan, gasping afterward as it never seemed to stop. It felt like it was going to tear him in half, but it wasn’t a bad pain. No, it felt like he was becoming whole for the first time in his life.

“Th-This feeling,” Kiibo’s voice was wavering, his own pleasure fading into his words as his body began to fill with a building pressure. Every part of him was flooded with the feeling of Shuichi, his warmth and wetness holding onto him and pulling him in deeper, and deeper.

“Kii-iibo!” Shuichi inhaled sharply when the last of it was inside of him and Kiibo’s hips were pressed up against him. He was going to split in two, he could feel it all the way through his body, a gratifying ache that he had never managed to feel fully before.

“Are you in pain?” Kiibo was doing his best to be considerate, but it was difficult when every part of himself was singing out in thrill.

How was Shuichi supposed to explain that the pain was good?

“No…” He lied, keeping still, afraid if he moved that he would really fall apart.

“Perhaps… If I…” Shuichi almost jumped into the air when he felt a low vibration start inside of him, jolting himself back into his body when he had felt as if he was floating above it a second ago.

“A-Aah! Kii-!” Shuichi’s broken moan was all Kiibo needed to understand he had done something, or rather, his penis, had done something that Shuichi liked. His eyes had briefly rolled back into his head before his faraway gaze was back on Kiibo’s face, his mouth open to show his shock.

“The angle, is it hitting your most sensitive spot?” Kiibo didn’t even need to try, whatever shape Miu had designed this in, it had immediately pressed up against the deep spot that Shuichi could only rarely find with his own slender fingers.

“I-It’s-!” Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kiibo’s neck and clung on for dear life, unable to even explain what he was beginning to feel. It was already starting, the warm pool of nerves in his lower body beginning to tense up and plead for release.

Was he really going to cum from just this? This had never happened before, what was happening to his body? Was he going to die? It was so intense; his mouth was hanging open as the concept of words left him.

 “Pl-Pl- I’m gonna cum, Kiibo. It’s too much, I’m actually going to cu-“ And cum Shuichi did, his body jolting upward as he released himself all over his stomach and chest. He hadn’t been expecting it, did it even feel good?

Shuichi was gasping for breath when the vibration stopped, aware Kiibo was watching his overwhelmed face closely. He closed his eyes and felt tears brimming on his long eyelashes. Kiibo couldn’t describe what he was seeing… such a sweet sight.

That was why Shuichi wasn’t expecting the vibration to start up again.

“H-Huh?! Kiibo, wait, I just-“

“I would like to see it again.”

“You can’t! I already came, it’s okay-“

“My research showed to me that if I continue, you will find even more pleasure.” Kiibo could at least explain it as that, if his selfish desires were not enough. When Shuichi tightened around him, he had felt an inexplainable amount of happiness and satisfaction. He wanted to feel it again, and the more he used his functions on Shuichi, the more his body responded.

“You really can’t Kiibo! You c-“ Shuichi was stopped by his own, betraying moan, high pitched as he pulsed around the large cock inside of him. Dick, that was Kiibo’s dick making him go blank. “It’s to-o much…”

“If one can’t have too much love, then one can’t have too much pleasure either.” Kiibo kept his eyes trained on Shuichi’s face, but took a moment to let his eyes roam his body, seeing how it sensually writhed and quivered, displaying his titillation more than anything else could.

“Yo- You’re really going to make me cum again?” _Again?!_ Shuichi’s body was already begging for release one more time, losing control of anything below his abdomen as it clenched around Kiibo’s dick.

“You don’t understand Kiibo, I m-might-“ It was too late, Shuichi was cumming again with full force, letting out a loud, borderline squeal.

He might really die from this feeling.

Kiibo switched off the vibration to give Shuichi his moment of rest, his chest rising and falling so heavily, it looked like he had been drowning only a minute before. He was staring up at the ceiling with a gaze grappling to hold onto reality, all of the synapses of his mind firing at once then leaving him covered in their aftermath.

Kiibo pushed himself somehow closer to Shuichi, and cupped his hand under the back of his head, lifting it up so their eyes met. There was something wild in Shuichi’s eyes, something Kiibo had never seen before. It was a look he wasn’t sure he knew Shuichi could make, like he was wanton down to his very depths.

“Kii-Kii-bo…” Shuichi was actually crying, two Earth shattering orgasms enough to bring him to tears quickly. Testingly, Kiibo leaned forward, and with a hammering sensation in his head, he licked up one of the salty tears as they fell down Shuichi’s soft face.

More, he needed to see it one more time.

Trying a different movement, Kiibo willed the dick to begin a pumping sensation, moving with an in and out sensation while staying inside Shuichi. Each time is moved forward, it rolled past all of the places that made Shuichi convulse, his body clamping down each time it pulled away, begging for it to return once again.

“M-More?!” Shuichi couldn’t believe it, he was doing it again? Was there anything else in his body he could expel? He had cum so hard the last two times, what was he supposed to do now-

“O-Oh, this feeling,” Kiibo whispered into his ear, clearly enjoying the way Shuichi’s body was acting, and it somehow made Shuichi feel almost ready to cum again.

Almost.

“D-Does it feel good? Hey, Kiibo-“ Shuichi put both of his hands on either side of his lover’s face, pulling it back so they were almost touching, eyes looking at him recklessly. “When does it feel good?”

“The entire-“ Kiibo was frozen when Shuichi grinded his hips forward, meeting his automatically pumping dick and tensing around it. “T-There!”

“Here?” Shuichi forced himself to tense up again, and saw Kiibo’s eyes go wide in response. “It feels good when I- When I do this? Hey, Kiibo, I want you to cum too.”

Shuichi was being so bold, when had this switch flipped in him? It was sort of frightening, but Kiibo felt safe as his hands held him.

“I want to c-cum with you.” Kiibo couldn’t believe what he was saying.

The bold Shuichi lasted for only so long, until his head fell backwards once more, and he lost himself in his pleasure again, cumming with another call of the robot’s name. Kiibo genuinely thought he was short circuiting, such a massive amount of lust had built up in his body and he had no idea how it was supposed to be released.

All he knew was that he couldn’t stop now.

So, he started the same motions again, and Shuichi let out an almost pained moan.

“What are you doing to me-ee?” Shuichi reached out and held onto Kiibo’s waist, his fingers curling into his sides as much as they could against the unforgiving metal. He was trying to ground himself, but every time failed, his own self getting smaller and smaller as cumming became the only want in his brain.

“You’re going to make me go crazy, I can’t do thi-“ Shuichi’s hands flew up to his face and he cradled it as the tears spilled over his fingers, eyes rolling back with each motion that pumped inside of him.

 “I don’t care- I don’t know if I can-“ Shuichi’s tongue fell out of his mouth as he panted while he spoke, looking utterly wrecked. “If I can do myuch more of thish.”

How was it supposed to end? Shuichi seemed close to honestly losing consciousness at this point, but Kiibo wasn’t sure how to stop. He hadn’t found his own, ultimate form of pleasure, the kind the concluded these sorts of events.

Wasn’t he supposed to… c-cum?

“I can stop now-“

“Did you cum?”

“No… I don’t believe I have…” Kiibo said honestly, and Shuichi inhaled deeply.

“I think you need to… f-fuck me.”

“W-Was I not already?” Kiibo was terrified he had been doing it all wrong, when he felt Shuichi’s legs hook together behind his hips. They pressed him forward, and as he buried deeper inside Shuichi, he felt that same, shocking feeling.

“Y-You, have to-“ Kiibo understood the explanation halfway through, and withdrew himself from inside Shuichi, before slamming himself back inside.

“Hiie-! Inside!”

So this is what Shuichi meant by the works being fiction… solid images on a page didn’t properly convey that Kiibo needed to use his hips to fuck into Shuichi as well. Of course, this was what he had been missing!

And it was apparent immediately, the rolling pleasure grasped Kiibo and kept washing over him with every movement he made. It was indescribable, and Shuichi’s weirdly descriptive, surprising babble wasn’t calming him at all.

“It’s so deep inside, inside me. Kiibo, it feels so good, so so-“ There was some drool running out of Shuichi’s mouth, and Kiibo was becoming afraid he had actually broken him. Had he gone too far? When should he have stopped?

“L-Like- Love it. I r-really love it. Ah-“

Well, he certainly didn’t seem unhappy. His admission, his love, made Kiibo press forward even more, Shuichi’s hips rolling off the bed and lifting in the air. In this position, he was completely pinned beneath him, and Kiibo would use his legs to give Shuichi more, as he pleaded for it.

“Uu-?! How is it deeper?” Shuichi’s eyes rolled back, and his body began to bounce as Kiibo fucked him the way he had asked for, the way he should have in the beginning.

“Sh-Shuichi, it feels amazing, it feels amazing inside of you,” Kiibo admitted through his gritted teeth, trying to hold onto himself. He couldn’t hurt Shuichi, he had to slow down…  But he couldn’t.

Shuichi couldn’t even comment on his happiness, on the joy he felt that he was able to give Kiibo of all people, sexual gratification. His chest was going to burst, his heart had been pounding for so long that he thought it might just fail at any point.

But he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to lose this feeling. Kiibo fucking him, Kiibo loving him, even if he couldn’t form full sentences anymore, the emotions were still there.

“Shuichi, Shuichi,” Kiibo was saying his name like a mantra, and the overstimulated boy could barely handle it, the tears soaking his face as he tried to look up at his face.

It was no use, he couldn’t see anything anymore, but once Kiibo gasped, his body could tell what happened.

“Something’s coming out?!” Kiibo’s voice was steeped in surprise and it trailed off into a moan, his hips stilling as he spilled himself inside of Shuichi.

“It’s cumming inside me!” Shuichi sounded equally as shocked, not expecting Kiibo to actually be able to cum physical semen. It spurted in, as Kiibo continued to let out small noises, clearly losing himself in the pleasure.

“Ahh- Ah, it’s- This is…”

Kiibo trailed off, leaving Shuichi to clutch at him to hold him through his orgasm.

“Y-You’re cumming inside of me? You’re really-?” Shuichi keened, his chest lifting up and submitting himself to the feeling of Kiibo letting out all of his cum inside of him.

“It feels so good Kiibo- I’m cumming!” Shuichi came with the most obscene, unrestrained shout, his own cum splattering onto his face as he squeezed his eyes shut, the warmth landing in spots as he felt the last bits of his consciousness leaving him as his body finally succumbed to its choking blackness.

 

* * *

 

 

Shuichi woke up with a hand on either side of his head, and a sob above him.

“Shuichi!” Kiibo wrapped his arms around him, and barely succeeded in lifting him from the bed, clearly struggling until he finally had him in a sitting position.

“K-Kiibo? What’s-?”

Why did his ass hurt so much?

“I’m so sorry, I thought I had killed you! I almost- I almost lost you!”

Oh, he remembered now.

“S-Slow down Kiibo, you… didn’t kill me.” Shuichi’s face was so sticky, with tears, with cum, with drool, with lube… but he didn’t feel miserable, for some reason.

“I could have, I should have researched more and taken more care-“

“Just… let me be on top of you next time, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuuu- Hi, thanks for reading.... this.....
> 
> Honestly I saw this in a dream and I couldn't stop my fingers before it had already been typed out. I'm sorry, Shuichi... Your ahegao face is just so erotic. I was also interested in how Kiibo would feel about sex after coming to fall in love with Shuichi, as I think he would definitely get over his avoidance of it. I mean... wouldn't you if you had a boyfriend that cute?
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment!  
> 


End file.
